darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-07 - Adjutant to the Director
The hour draws late on Coruscant, at least where the Palace is situated, and the distant star which illuminates the crown jewel of the Republic slowly slips beyond the horizon. Down on the bustling city-planet, Republic Officials and normal Citizens alike begin to make their way home, and half of the planet prepares to drift off into slumber over the next few hours. Yet, there are those who never sleep here at the Republic's capital, and they are the men and women of the Republic Guard and the newly formed Space Guard -- who stand watch here at all hours. On the bridge of the CCA Watcher, orbiting high above the dark side of Coruscant is Director Menglor -- one of the highest ranking Officials in either of the Guards -- who stands at the fore of the bridge. Here he takes his turn leading the Space Guard through it's shift, easily handling many of the matters of the Republic Guard from here. Dressed sharply in his olive-gray dress uniform, he looks every part the Officer that he is. Briseis arrives promptly on time, which for her means several minutes early. Her steps are quick and even, as long-strided as the short span of her legs will allow, and uniformed boots mean that she's heard before she's seen. She pulls up straight, posture befitting the uniform she wears, as she comes to a halt. Her shoulders roll back, squared, and she clears her throat ever so softly before drawing attention to herself with a simple, "Sir." Menglor does not turn around instantly to face Briseis, just continues to look out at the sparkling jewel that is Coruscant at night bellow them. "Helmsman," he says deeply, even after Briseis has already spoken to him, "roll the ship over ninety degrees so that our topside is facing the planet, if you please." The Director's voice is calm and even here, while a gloved hand that was clasped behind his back motions for Briseis to step forward to his side. "Lieutenant Karakas, I presume?" Briseis' gaze shifts briefly to the window beyond and Coruscant below before moving firmly back to the Director. "Yes, sir," she confirms simply. There is a brief pause, and then she steps forward to Menglor's side and folds her hands neatly at the small of her back. Slowly the Carrack Cruiser rolls over onto it's topside here, bringing the planet more fully into view as it does, the ship's Commander simply watching it in silence -- even as the Lieutenant steps up to his side. "I've been on Coruscant nearly fifteen years, more then halfway to a full retirement for most soldiers," he begins softly, though there is a strength to his voice that hints at his abilities as a commander. "And still each time I see Coruscant at night up here, it takes my breath away." "I've been known to time a return from deployment so that I could be landing near the Palace just after dark, so that I could watch all the lights on the way down." Menglor then looks to Briseis briefly with his pale blue eyes, and then returns them to the windows on the bridge. "Tell me Lieutenant, how long have you been in the Guard?" Briseis turns her gaze politely forward, following Menglor's to the windows so they stand nearly side by side in profile. "Three years, sir," she supplies. A short pause and then she adds, "Since I graduated from the academy." "Very good," the Director replies, nodding his head slightly at her answer. "What were your Academy rankings? If I might ask?" Undoubtedly Menglor is just being polite, certainly a man with his rank could have easy access to her dossier. Still, he seems to be making a rather genuine effor to be pleasant and resepectful of this junior officer. Briseis' hesitation is so slight as to be /almost/ unnoticeable, unless one is watching her expression. The hands behind her back tighten just a touch. "Top fifteen per cent overall, sir," she answers. The Director is not watching her expression, not yet at least, but continues to watch Coruscant spin slowly by below him. "Top Fifteen per cent," he says simply, his voice neither betraying if that is good, or bad. "Interesting." Now at last Menglor turns to face her, like a wave crashing upon the sand, bringing to bear all the scrutiny of an experienced Officer and Soldier. Menglor himself is slowly becoming rather well known in the Guard. In recent months he has fought several major engagements in space, won the favor of many Senators, won more importantly the favor of the Cheif Justice, and lead Republic Troops to a victory on Thyferra -- his men outnumbered nearly two to one -- suffering only thirty casualties and in turn killing over two hundred of the enemy. (History for you) "Well, your performance records speak highly of you, as does your Captain." He says grimly, his pale eyes looking right into hers. "I also see that you've applied to the Coruscant Space Guard, which is actually why I've brought you here." If Briseis had her preference, her face would read a smooth expressionlessness, the sort of poker-face all the best soldiers have. Instead, the flicker of nervousness reads clear on her features despite her best effort, although she does keep any sign of awe tucked away beneath it. Respect. That's what we'll call it. Her fingers twist tighter behind her back and her shoulders pull straighter with pride at the compliment, and her voice is a touch warily hopeful as she responds, "Sir?" "It's a good move for one such as you, and a good way to garner the attention needed to be promoted. Remember promotion in the lower ranks of the Guard is all based on merit, but the higher you wish to go the more political connections you are going to need." Menglor states candidly. "You will need to be professional, impress Republic Officials, and never fail if you wish to advance." It would seem the Officer is giving a younger one god advice here. "I see that your dossier also shows you to have some skill at flying, and right now the CSG is in need of Pilots. Frankly, you are the perfect candidate, but I am not sure you have the experience yet. Nor have you had a chance to prove your loyalty to the Guard and the Republic, which is not to say you aren't loyal, but more my way of saying you need a chance to prove yourself." "I'm loyal to the Guard, sir," Briseis answers with a touch of fervernt heat riding the uncurrents of her voice. "And to the Republic." Her chin lifts as she adds, "I want to serve in the Space Guard, sir. Whatever it takes." The corners of Menglor's lips quirk up ever so briefly, softening his stone-like features, and making him appear less intimidating -- almost open and inviting. Almost. He is a veteran commander after all. "Good, that was the answer that I was hoping to hear." He says in a tone that borders on dark. "We demand loyalty here, fervor, and excellence. The Supreme Justice does not accept failure, and neither will I." "I am in need of an Adjutant, a person who can carry out tasks in my stead, and handle certain projects in a delicate and professional manner. In short you'd be part runner, part politician, part herald, part soldier, and part whatever I want you to be. Is this something you think you can do? If not, speak truthfully. I would rather have an honest answer, versus you trying to impress me." Briseis' expressive face shifts once more, eyes widening with momentarily disbelief and then excitement. She swallows once, hard, to fight back the eagerness in her voice before she replies with a carefully-measured, "Of course, sir. I'm certain that I can be whatever you need me to be, given instructions. I will not fail you." "Very good, Lieutenant." He states calmly, turning from Briseis now to face to the planet once more -- his icy gaze looking down into the sparkling darkness once more. "Your first order of buisness will be to take over the security detail for the Chancellor." Menglor orders now, but somehow manages to make it sound like a friendly request -- like guarding the Republic's Chancellor were an easy request. "Introduce yourself to her, let her know that you will be heading up the Guard's Security detail for her, and make sure that she stays safe." "Your other order, the one which will be harder to follow, and will prove your worth to the Republic and the Guard is this. I want you to get close to the Chancellor, try to be around her as much as possible, and I want you to report to me on her dealings. Her recent actions of late have brought have been found to be questionable by more then a few folks in the Senate and the Courts." "I need you to find out if she is up to anything that she should not be. Report to me who she is talking to, and about what if you can. Try to be non-chalant. Don't go poking your nose around to obviously. Just observe her. Do nothing illegal." "And more importantly, say nothing to her of this. That is how you prove your loyalty." There is a sense of relief as Menglor turns forward again and Briseis can relax just a touch - a good thing, given what is being presented to her. It's impossible to keep a measure of shocked surprise from her expression. Her inhalation is a touch sharp and followed by a calming breath out. "I-- of course. Sir. I will do my best, sir." "Your best will not be good enough." Menglor says flatly, giving a slight shake of his head. "I expect you to be better then you've ever been. You will not fail. That is all." There is iron in this Officer's voice as he speaks. "You want to join the ranks of the elite, and rise to the top. Here is where you start." "Take command of Chancellor's security detail tomorrow, and begin to watch her then. Remember though, you are not a spy, I just wish you to report on what you see. That is all. Do not get into mischief. If she has any problems, do not argue with her, but direct her to me." The Director turns back to face the Lieutenant. "You are dismissed Lieutenant Karakas, and may feel free to have the rest of the evening off." "Absolutely, sir," Briseis replies, and there's a firm steel to her own voice that was lacking before, fueled by Menglor's iron. There's a brief pause as Briseis pulls herself up to attention and offers a salute before adding in slightly softer tones, "Thank you, sir." And then she turns on her heel to exit with the same quick pace. Category:January 2008 RP Logs